A Little Too Not Over You
by Gleek-A-Zoid
Summary: Ten years ago, Quinn left Rachel and their two-year-old daughter alone when she got offered a lead role in a movie. What happens when Quinn comes back to Lima for vacation and finds some major changes?
1. Tell Me Why

**Title:** A Little Too Not Over You  
><strong>Major Pairings:<strong> Pezberry, Puckurt, Asian Fusion, Sam/OC, Faberry.  
><strong>Past Mentions: <strong>Faberry, Brittana, Finchel, Klaine, Quinn/OC  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Tenyears ago_,_ Quinn left Rachel and their two-year-old daughter alone when she got offered a lead role in a movie. What happens when Quinn comes back to Lima for vacation and finds some major changes?  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I got this idea from reading an iPod challenge story. It is my first Pezberry and _I'm_ kinda excited! Big thanks to my Beta Anna Luna, becausewithout her my story would have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. (No Sam or Lauren)  
><strong>Author's Note #2:<strong> I always read stories about Rachel leaving for stardom. What if it was Quinn _who_ left?

**Disclaimer-** Sadly, I don't own Glee :(

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on a lounge chair in her backyard<em>,<em> watching her five year old son play on the play-set that was placed neatly next to the pool on an area of soft green grass. It was June_, _but school wasn't over yet for her other kids_._ Her wife was a doctor but always took mid June to August off to spend with her family. She would be home from work soon, but until then Rachel and her son were by themselves_._ The backyard was a normal one, withno trees blocking the bright blue sky or the fluorescent sun. Rachel lifted her eyes from the book in her lap to check on her five year old son.

"Mommy look how high I am!" a little brunette boy shouted, swinging happily. His shaggy hair slightly covered his chocolate eyes and tanned face. There were grass stains on his khaki shorts and his blue and white striped shirt. He kicked his feet back and forth while singing happily to himself.

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops?_

_Oh what a rain that would be._

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide._

_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh._

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops?_ _Oh what a rain that would be._

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes?_

_Oh what a snow that would be._

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide._

_Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh._

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes?_

_Oh what a snow that would be._

Rachel smiled as her son's innocence and carefree voice. _He _gets_ that from me!_ Rachel thought happily. The boy jumped off the swing and rushed toward his mom.

"Mommy I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?" he asked, his forehead shining with sweat. Rachel nodded_,_ taking his hand before quickly wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sure buddy! You have gymnastics soon. You'll need your energy_,_" Rachel said_,_ leading him through a white screen door into an open kitchen and sitting him down at a six-person table. He sat on his knees, elbows on the table supporting his head. Rachel walked over to him with a bright blue bowl in her hand.

"Here you go Drew_,_" Rachel said_,_ handing him a bowl of cut up bananas. Drew immediately shoved the pieces into his mouth. Rachel tied up the garbage and left it for her daughter to take out. She took out two apples and washed them for her other children to eat when they got home from school, which would be very soon. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach_,_ pressing down softly_,_ trying to feel the kicks of the two lives growing inside of her. She looked over at the table and saw Drew happily chewing on his fruit.

"Excited for your new little sister and brother?" Rachel asked. She was almost four months along but her stomach looked as if she were six months. When her wife had asked if she wanted to have them_,_ she had replied with_,_ "If you want them to be talented_,_ I'd better carry them!"

Drew nodded happily_,_ holding out his now empty bowl to her. She walked back over to him_,_ took his bowl and placed it in the sink.

"Okay, go play until Mama comes home_,_" Rachel told him. It didn't take long for him to jump off his chair and run down the hall into their den. She soon heard him turn on their Xbox 360 and begin to play his favorite game, Marvel Alliances. She looked out the bay window to see a bright yellow bus leaving her house. She smiled and grabbed the apples when she saw two girls coming up the driveway. Both had light skin and chocolate eyes_._ The older one had her honey blonde hair hanging over her shoulders, and her younger sister's brunette hair was in a neat braid down her back. Rachelopened the door and greeted the two girls.

"Hey girls, how was the last day of school?" Rachel asked as the two girls entered the kitchen and sat at the table. She handed them both an apple and sat down to listen to their stories. They placed their backpacks on the backs of the chairs and sat down_,_ taking bites of their apples.

"You can go Beth, nothing new happened at school today_,_" the younger girl said_,_ chewing her apple quite loudly.

"Thanks Charlie_,_" Beth said, brimming with excitement_._ "I think Noah's friend Hunter is going to ask me out!" Rachel's mouth dropped in shock.

"That's great_,_ Beth! Just so you know Uncle Puck, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Sammy and Aunt Kelsey are coming for a barbeque tonight!" Rachel said, Charlie jumped out of her chair_,_ dropping her apple on the table.

"YES! Landon's coming! I gotta make my jump-shot perfect!" Charlie yelled_,_ running out the backdoor to the basketball hoop. Beth and Rachel exchanged glances and laughed_._

"If they weren't cousins they would so get married!" Beth laughed_,_ taking a bite of her apple.

"I heard that!" Charlie shouted from the backyard_,_ making Rachel and Beth laugh even harder.

"Go do your summer project for school_,_" Rachel told Beth, throwing Charlie's apple away_._

"Why? It's due at the end of the summer!" Beth whined. Rachel placed her hand on the back of her chair and fixed Beth with the famousBerryglare.

"Bethany Noelle Lopez, go do your project_,_" Rachel commanded. Beth sighed_,_ grabbed her backpack off the back of the chair and stomped upstairs to her room, apple in hand. _Just like her mother_, Rachel thought_,_ sitting back down and turning on the small T.V. above the table.

"_Behind Closed Doors_ is up to number three in the box office due to the amazing acting of Alex Launter and Quinn Fabray_,_" the newscaster announced_._ Rachel sighed. Quinn Fabray was her kids' favorite actress. Rachel loved her acting and had all her movies but she loathed the girl for a reason only her wife, close friends, Bethany, Sam daughter Alyssa, and Pucks son Noahknew. _Is she winning another award?_ Rachel thought sourly. She sighed and turned her attention back to the T.V. "In recent news,Quinn Fabray is said to be taking a month off to visit her hometown in Ohio." Rachel felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She turned off the T.V. and quickly dialed her wife's number on her cell.

"Hey babe, how are the kids doing? You feeling okay?" her wife asked sweetly.

"Great, yea, whatever, can you get home soon? I need you!" Rachel pleaded quickly, and it didn't take long for her wife to realize that this was serious.

"Sure_,_ be home in ten_,_" her wife said_,_ quickly closing her phone and running toward the front desk.

"I'm leaving early! Have a great summer, see you in September!" she yelled_,_ leaving before a word could be said. About 10 minutes later_,_ a red minivan pulled in next to the blue one. A tanned woman jumped out of the front seat and ran toward the door. With her brown hair whipping in her face_,_ she ran into the house to see Rachel sitting on the steps with tears in her eyes. She dropped her bag and sat down next to Rachel_,_ brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"She's coming back San. Quinn's coming back to Lima_,_" Rachel whispered_,_ earning an expressionless face upon Santana. Beth watched from the top of the stairs and gasped. Almost falling backward_,_ she ran into her room_,_ slamming the door behind her. She lifted up her mattress and took out a slightly torn picture of Quinn holding a little blonde girl on her hip. The back read, _To my dearest Bethany, When I come back things will be back to normal, love Mom._ Beth placed the picture back under the mattress and sighed. She knewLima had never been the same ever since that horrible day immediately after her second birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments= Faster Updates<strong>  
><strong>No Comments= Slower Updates<strong>

**~*Dayna*~**


	2. You're So Hard To Forget

**A/N= Thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews! I expected about 5 or 6 reviews but not 28! I love and appreciate every review I get! I thank you again so much for the reviews, alerts and favs!**

**A/N 2= Sorry for the delay I was on vaca all week! THANK YOU Anna Luna For being my beta!**

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of crying on Santana's shoulder, Rachel had to go to the supermarket to get the food for the barbeque later that night. Once at the supermarket,Rachel quickly got a cart and started down the aisle. Shewas absentmindedly rolling her cart down the aisle when she bumped into another cart.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was looking at the chips and didn't notice you were in front of me and again I'm-" She cut herself off after noticing thatthe woman was staring at her. "May I ask why you're staring at me? I do think it's flattering but I-" She cut herself off again as she realized this was no stranger. The woman's blonde hair hung down pasther shoulders, and she was still a whole four inches taller than Rachel. Her hazel eyes met Rachel's, and she smiled sweetly

"It's been awhile," the woman said, moving around her cart and toward Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Ten years. How have you been_,_ Quinn?" Rachel asked_,_ moving around her cart alsoto get a better look at the mature blonde. Her body was the same as always, thought her curves had defined over the years. It was one thing to see her in the movies, but in real life she looked much better.

"I've been good_._ I've been working so hard on my new movie lately that I wanted to take a vacation to visit my mom and sister. You still live here?" Quinn asked, and Rachel nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't go on to Broadway. Also I see you're pregnant_._"

"Yeah_,_ a lot of people were shocked that I didn't make it to Broadway, but after you left I needed to work hard to support Beth. Now I'm married and expecting twins, a boy and a girl_,_" Rachel said simply. She couldn't help but notice the way Quinn's smile dropped a little when she mentioned she was married.

"Congratulations. And who are you married to?" Quinn asked, slightly hurt.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you_,_" Rachel said_. _At this, Quinn raised an eyebrow_,_ but said nothing.

"Well_,_ how are the other glee kids doing?" Quinn asked_._ Rachel laughed.

"Puck and Kurt are married with two boys_,_ and Sam is married to a woman named Kelsey with two girls. Mercedes is an R&B singer in LA, but, Brittany, Artie,Mike and Tina all went to NYC. Mike and Tina have two kids and so do Artie and Brittany. They visit every now and then. Finn is inIraq fighting in the war; he's been there for six months now." Rachel said, and Quinn smiled at her friends' achievements.

"I bet Puck's boys are just like him! I heard Mercedes's album, I always knew she would be famous and Finn is really brave to be in the army. I also always expected Brittany and San to be married one day. Hey what about Santana? What happened to her after I left?" Quinn asked. Rachel swallowed hard before answering.

"She's fine, she's here in Limaand, um, she's also married and expecting_,_" Rachel said with a smile, a little afraid that Quinn will notice Rachel is leaving out an important detail_._

"How far along is she?" Quinn asked.

"She's not pregnant actually, her wife is" Rachel said her smile growing a little bigger.

"Who's her wife? Anyone I know?" Quinn asked_,_ smiling, hoping her old best friend was doing well. Instead of responding verbally, Rachel smiled at Quinn and placed a hand on her stomach. Quinn looked at her_,_ puzzled_,_ but quickly understood the message when Rachel looked at her stomach and back at Quinn. "You?" Quinn asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, Santana and Ihave been married for nine years now. Along with Beth, we have a girl named Charlotte and a boy named Andrew. Right now we are thinking of Trinity for the girl and Samuel for the boy. After Imarried_,_ Beth and I changed our last names to Lopez_,_" Rachel said_. _She could easily read the hurt in Quinn's eyes. "I have to go, but it was nice seeing you_,_ Quinn. Want to grab some coffee tomorrow at two?" Rachel asked_._ Quinn nodded and moved out of the way so Rachel could leave. Neither girl saw it_,_ but as they parted ways a few tears fell down both girls_'_ cheeks_._

~GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE~

By 6pm, all ofRachel and Santana's friends were in their backyard. Sam and Puck were working the grill while Santana, Kelsey, Rachel and Kurt sat and talked on the porch chairs. Quinn was right_:_ Puck_'_s 12-year-old son Noah and his eight-year-old son Landon were just like him. Sam's girls were a lot like him as well, especially six-year-old Jenna, though 12-year-old Alyssa was more like Kelsey. Rachel watched as Noah, Beth and Aly swam in the pool and Landon, Drew, Charlie and Jen played a two-on-two basketball game.

"How are you feeling, Rae?" Kurt asked_. _In response, Rachel placed her feet on top of the coffee table in front of them and sighed heavily. Puck and Sam closed the grill and took seats with the girls and Kurt.

"I need to tell you all something, but you cannot tell ANY of the kids." Rachel said strictly_,_ placing her feet back on the floor. All the adults nodded.

"Babe is this about Quinn, listen don't worry ab-" Santana said, but was rudely interrupted_._

"What about Quinn?" Kelsey asked_. _Even though she had never seen Quinn in person_,_ she had seen videos and most definitely hadheard stories.

"She's coming back to Lima_,_" Santana answered, and everyone's eyes grew wide.

"No, sh-sh-she's back," Rachel revealed, and everyone looked at her in shock_._ "I saw her at the supermarket, and I talked to her_._"

"What did she say?" Santana demanded_,_ standing up, fire in her eyes.

"N-n-nothing, we were having a civil conversation. She didn't say anything bad, and we are actually going out for a coffee tomorrow_,_" Rachel said_,_ pulling Santana back in her seat_. _Santana's eyes softened at her wife.

"Just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt again_,_" Santana said, andRachel nodded. Suddenly a burning smell camefrom the barbeque.

"SHIT!" Puck and Sam yelled. They leaped in the air and rushed over to the grill to cool the burning meat. All the adults laughed at the two guys.

With a towel wrapped around her wet body, few feet away from the grill, Beth stood with a tear rolling down her cheek. She walked over and sat on the deck where Aly and Noah were drying off. Aly and Noah noticed Beth and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Beth?" Aly asked, and another tear fell down Beth's cheeks.

"Quinn, that's what's wrong_,_" Beth said_._ Aly put her arm around Beth's wet body and held her close.

"What about Quinn?" Noah asked, slightly concerned for his best friend.

"She's back in Lima. I heard my mom talking about it; she's in Limaright now!" Beth cried_,_ laying her head on Aly's shoulder. Noah snaked his arm around Beth's waist and laid his head on her shoulder_,_ thinking about all the ways he could intimidate Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments= Faster Updates<strong>

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**~*Dayna*~**


	3. Don't remind me

**THANK YOU Anna Luna For being my beta!**

* * *

><p>"PASS! PASS!" Beth yelled. Aly, Beth and Noah were in the park playing their favorite sport, soccer, andAly and Beth were beating Noah seven to four. Aly kicked the ballrather hard towards Beth, andit flew past her foot<em>,<em> and Beth ran to get it. She ran over to thepair of feet at which the ball was lying and gently picked it up.

"Sorry_,_" Beth said, smiling. When hazel eyes met hazeleyes, her smile faded. She stood and stared into the older blonde's eyes in disbelief. "You_,_" Beth whispered. A smile graced Quinn's face, andshe nodded lightly.

"Beth_,_" Quinn whispered_._ She looked at the young girl and noticed how much they looked alike. Quinn motioned to a picnic table and led Beth over. Once they were seated they engaged in a conversation.

Meanwhile, Aly and Noah stood side by side as Beth saw her mother for the first time in ten years. Aly looked over at Noah,whose fistswere clenched, eyes fixed on Quinn. Aly placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder and quickly felt how tense he was.

"Noah?" Aly asked_._ "Are you ok?"

"I'm going to kick her ass," Noah mumbled_. _Aly quickly ran in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Noah stop!" Aly commanded_,_ trying her best to hold him back. After a few moments he gave up and backed away from the young blonde, watching the two sit at the table. "What's your problem Noah?" she asked hoarsely.

"She hurt Beth! Not even physically Aly, she hurt her in the worst way possible," Noah shot back.

"What does that have to do with you?" Aly demanded.

"You guys are like my sisters!" Noah yelled_._ "Ever since I was adopted by my dads and met you two_, _I promised myself I would always protect you from harm, no matter what the cost! Blood or not_,_ we're family and I don't want to—no actually I _can't_—I can't see my cousin get hurt again by that bitch!" Noah screamed_,_ collapsing on the grass. Aly slowly sat next to him_._ A tear fell down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away. "I just can't_,_" Noah whispered_,_ wrapping his arms around his knees loosely.

Aly nodded, copying his position_._ "I can't either," she admitted.

"It_'_s been awhile_,_" Quinn stated_,_ sitting down at the table. Beth followed suit.

"Ten years. I still haven't forgiven you, you know_,_" Beth said flatly. Quinn breathed in deeply, her heart breaking apart inside. _How could she hate me?_ Quinn thought. "I'm not telling you anything, if you wanna know anything about the day you abandoned me and Mom_,_ go ask her!" Beth spit, her words laced with venom.

"Abandoned?" Quinn asked, her heart and soul tearing apart on the inside. Beth didn't answer. She just walked over to her cousins and demanded to leave at once. Quinn looked at her watch: it was time to meet Rachel. Maybe she could give some answers.

"What happened the day I left?" Quinn asked, in what may be the softest tone Rachel had ever heardher use. Rachel placed her decaf coffee on the table and took a deep breath before looking at Quinn.

"I read the note that you left, when I came home with Beth from camp. I started to cry, and after about ten minutes I put Beth in the car and drove to Santana_'_s house. I don't really know why I choseher, I was just too concerned with getting you back to care. I knocked on the door and she started to curse at me. When she saw me_,_ she knew whathad happened and got in the car without a word. I can't even remember the car ride there_._ I just remember running like a maniac into the airport, with Santana running behind me, carrying Beth. Lima's airport isn't that big so I ran to the only flight going to LA. I ran to the window and saw your flight take off_. _I swear I saw you looking at me through the window. When the plane disappeared,I felt Santana's hand on my shoulder and collapsed on the floor crying. Beth just stood watching me as Santana cradled me in her lap as I cried."

"I heard Beth ask 'Why is mommy crying?'_, _andSantana just answered_,_ 'Mama left and isn't coming back'. I couldn't see anything because I was crying into Santana_'_s chest, but I felt a tear drop on my leg from Beth. I wanted to curse you out and shout out how much I loved you, but all I could say was 'She never even said goodbye'." Rachel finished, her eyes never leaving Quinn_'_s.

"How did you end up with Santana?" Quinn asked_,_ trying to get her mind off how badly she hurt Rachel and her own daughter.

"Santana stayed with us for a week to help us get back on our feet and we kinda fell in love. We soon found ourselves married and pregnant. We still live in the same house and now have three kids. Beth is now 12, our daughter Charlotte is turning eight in a week and our son Andrew is four. Puck is their dad, becausewe wanted the other kids to have some blood relation to Beth. Me and Santana are having a birthday party for Charlie tomorrow, would you like to come?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked around uncertainlyand then quickly nodded.

"What's your address?" Quinn asked_,_ taking out a piece of paper and pen. Rachel smiled_,_ grabbing her coffee as she stood up.

"My parents house. Dad and Daddy gave it to Santana and me when we got married_. _He even paid off the house and all the bills for us." Rachel replied_,_ exiting the café and leaving Quinn to her thoughts. _How will I ever face my ex-girlfriend's wife, who used to be my best friend? God this is confusing!_ Quinn thought_,_ leaving for her hotel so she wouldn't be caught crying in public.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments= Faster Updates<strong>

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**~*Dayna*~**


	4. Im not over it

**THANK YOU Anna Luna for being my beta!**

* * *

><p>Quinn stood at the door of Rachel's house, present in hand.She hadn't been in this house for 10 years, becauseshe had been so scared to face Rachel again<em>,<em> and Santana. She slowly knocked on the door, only to see a small girl in the doorway a moment later. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes like Rachel_._ Quinn could only assume this was Charlie.

"You're Quinn Fabray! Why are you here inLima?" Charlie asked in awe.

"I'm an old friend of your mom's, can I come in?" Quinn asked as calmly as she could. Charlie nodded and ushered Quinn in, grinningas big as the Cheshire Cat. Quinn walked into a well furnished living-room equipped with two sofas and a plasma screen TV. She noticed the doorway to the kitchen_,_ just off the living room.

"My moms aren't here right now. Mom's at the studio and Mama's getting my cake!" Charlie beamed. Quinn smiled and handed her the small wrapped box.

"Happy birthday_,_" Quinn said, and Charlie_'_s smile got bigger than Quinn ever thought possible_,_ and Charlieran up the stairs to her room. Quinn chuckled silently before hearing a noise from the basement. Quinn walked downstairs to see Beth on the couch playing a song that Quinn didn't recognize on the guitar. Beth didn't have to look up to know thatsomeone who wasn't one of her moms was in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked_,_ tuning the acoustic guitar on her lap.

"Your mom invited me_,_" Quinn stated_,_ slipping off her shoes, Beth snapped her head up and stared blankly at Quinn before turning back to her guitar. "Can we talk?" Quinn asked_._ Beth took a deep breath_,_ looked at Quinn and nodded. She placed her guitar on the floor as Quinn took the seat next to her.

"How did you learn to play?" Quinn asked.

"Uncle Puck taught me_,_" Beth stated, eyes locked on a picture of her, Charlie and Drew laughing and playing in the snow. An awkward silence followed, with neither person knowing what to say.

"Why was fame so important to you?" Beth asked_,_ breaking the silence. Quinn stayed silent_,_ thinking hard about the question. Why did she love the fame so much? She had never asked herself that question, nor had anyone else. Was it her desire to be the best or maybe, just maybe, was itto run away from something?

"Well?" Beth prompted.

"I...I...I don't know_,_" Quinn said_, _looking at her with sadness and confusion. "Ever since I was in ninth grade_,_ I always felt a need to be popular. When I was popular the hallways parted like the Red Sea when I walked down. Everyone knew who I was and knew not to mess with me or I would have someone slushie them. Honestly, I don't think that need for popularity ever went, or will go, away_,_" Quinn revealed. Beth looked at the older blonde with hurt eyes.

"So being famous and having everyone know whoyouwere was more importantto you than your girlfriend, your family and even your daughter?" Beth askedangrily, a few stray tears finding their way down her pale cheeks. "You even lied to yourself!" Beth cried_,_ standing up_,_ her tears now cascading freely down her face. "You never once told anyone about Mom or being gay or even me, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! You were ashamed of us and yourself and only ever cared about your appearance! You're unbelievable_,_ Quinn!" Beth dashed away, up the stairs, leaving so quickly that she missed the single tear that left Quinn's eye.

"Whoever made Beth cry better get their sweet ass up here_, _Juno!" a voice snapped from upstairs. Quinn wiped the tear away and walked slowly up the stairs. She saw Santana leaning against the kitchen counter_._ Although Mother Nature had been insanely good to her_,_ she looked a bit older_. _She wore the same cocky smirk on her tanned face. "You're one cocky bitch_,_ preggers_,_" Santana said as Quinn stepped into full view.

"It_'_s been a while,but I see Rachel hasn't been able to kick the cursing out of you_,_" Quinn snapped_,_ with a smirk on her face.

"You're right as hell right Q, and by the way, youz can'tz just comez herez and make my daughter cry_,_" Santana glared_, _standing up straight and crossing her arms.

"I see you_'_re still speaking gangster too." Quinn mocked. "Have you visited LimaHeights recently?" Santana stood still, bitchier than ever.

"If my kids weren't here and I didn't have a party to plan_,_ I would so bitch slap you preggers_,_" Santana snapped.

"Your threats don't work on me_, and_ it's been 12 years since I've been pregnantbut you're still calling me Juno and Preggers!" Quinn exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Some habits don't die, I still call Rachel Munch_,_" Santana laughed, the doorbell rang and a wave of brunette hair zoomed past the two former friends.

"Uncle Sam, Aunt Kelsey!" Charlie yelled_,_ giving the two a hug_._ "Come on Aly, I wanna show you something outside!" The kids zoomed past all the adultson their wayoutside.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said to her old classmate. Turning to the woman beside him, she introduced herself, "Hi_,_ I'm Quinn. You must be his wife_._" She heldout her hand to the two blondes. Kelsey shook her hand with a warm smile on her rosy face.

"I'm Kelsey_._ It's nice to meet you_,_" Kelsey said_._ Quinn smiled warmly at them both. "It_'_s nice to see you again Sam, I haven't seen you since Beth's second birthday_,_" Quinn laughed lightheartedly, butSam just nodded silently.

"You didn't come to our wedding, we sent you an invitation but you never responded_,_" Sam said quietly_._ Quinn breathed deeplybefore a 'sorry' slipped from her lips.

"My assistant never told me. I'm sorry_,_" Quinn responded_. _Sam nodded and moved over to Puck and Kurt_,_ whohad just entered the home. A small boy with a mohawk crossed the room and ran outside, but an older boy with shaggy hair stayed by his father_'_s side.

"Hey Puck, hey Kurt, how have you been?" Quinn asked_,_ ignoring the young boy's glare,but she got the same glare from Kurt. Puck smiled tightlyand walked away with the boy at his side without a word said. "What_'_s wrong with Puck?" Quinn asked_,_ a little hurt from lack of communication.

"Everyone will be taking Rachel_'_s side tonight right. I mean we haven't seen you in ten years so we don't know anything about you anymore_,_" Kurt explained simply

"I'm still the same as I always was!" Quinn joked. Kurt_'_s face turned cold as he replied.

"That_'_s what you said last time, and look what happened." He sighed and walked into the backyard with everyone else_,_ leaving Quinn alone to remember the last time she said that.

_~Beth's Second Birthday ~ March 2012~_

_"Quinn, are you ever going to respond to that movie offer?" An 18 year old Kurt asked. Everyone from glee club was in Rachel's pool in her backyard, passing Beth around like a doll. Quinn laughed and shrugged._

_"I don't really know_!"_ Quinn told him honestly. "What should I do?" Kurt looked at her and whispered quietly._

_"The old Quinn always knew what to do!" _

_"I'm still the same as I always was!" Quinn joked, calling everyone out of the pool to cut the cake_, all the while_ thinking if she should take the offer or not._

_~End Flashback~_

Quinn sighed and walked outside to join everyone_._ She talked a little with Puck and Sam_, _learning how Sam adopted Kelsey_'_s two year old daughter Alyssa when they got married_,_ and how Puck was in the military with Finn for about 10 months before quitting. Not once did Quinn get the chance to talk to Rachel, who seemed intent on avoiding her.The day ended with a song sung by Drew, Landon and Jenna while Noah, Aly, Charlie and Beth watched from the sidelines. Whenit was time to leave_,_ Quinn decided to stay and help clean up in order to maybe have a talk with Rachel about the past 10 years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry I had a bad virus called writers block! If yo didn't notice the titles of the chapters are the lyrics to the song A Little Too Not Over You! Ha I have four story ideas written down! Three of them I already wrote the first chapter for! Is that bad? HAHA there is one Harry Potter, one HP and Glee crossover, one Faberry and one Puckleberry! HAHAHHA**

**Comments= Faster Updates**

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**~*Dayna*~**


	5. Tell me why II

**Heyy sorry for the late update, I went on a small vacation and I school just started and on top of that I have to share my computer with my sister Dillion [JumpingGleeky].**

**THANK YOU Anna Luna for being my beta!**

* * *

><p>The kitchen was quiet exceptfor the running faucet<em>. <em>Rachel stood by the sink_,_ scrubbing dishes. To her right was Quinn, who was drying the dishes. Quinn took a deep breath before putting her drying rag down on the counter.

"I'm so sorry_._" It was barely a whisper, but Rachel had heard it all the same. Rachel turned off the sink and turned to Quinn. Quinn could easily read the hurt, love and confusion swirling in Rachel's eyes. Shetook a step closer to Rachel and took a deep breath_. _

"I know_,_" Rachel stated_,_ walking past her and down the hall to her bedroom. Quinn stood there staring at the doorway.

"She'll come around_,_" Santana said quietly_. _Quinn_, _startled though she was because she hadn't realized Santana was listening_,_ didn't turn around. She stood staring at the doorway_,_ hoping Rachel would come out talk to her.

"Rachel always forgives people_,_ no matter what they have done to her. She_'_s amazing like that_,_" Santana continued, and Quinn nodded. She didn't have to turn around to know Santana was smiling lovingly. Beth came in from the backyard and walked past her mom.

"I'm going to bed, night Mama!" Beth said_,_ kissing her cheek. She stopped in front of Quinn and looked to her mama_,_ who gave her a faint nod.

"Night Quinn_,_" Beth saidsoftly_,_ giving Quinn a quick hug before sprinting up the stairs. Quinn looked over to Santana, who stood staring at the stairs where Bethhad been not even a moment ago.

Quinn always had trouble reading the Latina'seyes_,_ so instead she said_,_ "Sing." And that_'_s all Santana needed.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning _  
><em>Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile <em>  
><em>I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness <em>  
><em>And I have to sit down for a while<em>

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever _  
><em>And without really entering her world <em>  
><em>I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter <em>  
><em>That funny little girl<em>

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _  
><em>I try to capture every minute <em>  
><em>The feeling in it <em>  
><em>Slipping through my fingers all the time <em>  
><em>Do I really see what's in her mind <em>  
><em>Each time I think I'm close to knowing <em>  
><em>She keeps on growing <em>  
><em>Slipping through my fingers all the time<em>

Santana wiped her eyes clear of tears before turning to Quinn. "Sleep here tonight_._ It_'_s raining and you walked here. Rachel would make me sleep on the couch if I let you walk home. The guest bedroom is upstairs to the right and there _are_ pajamas in the closet_,_" Santana said _before_ retreating to her room. Quinn nodded faintly before heading upstairs. She saw a light _on _and went over_to see _what it was_,_ only to hear singing. Beth was on her bed holding Andrew closely.

"What was the nightmare about?" Beth asked him. Quinn stood in the doorway, watching intently.

"You looked at me_, _and yousaid you were leaving to go live with Quinn because you couldn't stand to be around me. You also said that I was a horrible brother and never deserved to live_,_" Drew cried. Beth held him close, trying to stop his crying.

"I love you so much!" Beth assured him. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I hate Quinn and I would kill myself to have you as a brother_,_" Beth continued. Drew smiled and hugged her tightly. "Do you wanna sleep here?" Beth asked. Drew nodded. Beth laydown, letting Drew cuddle into her chest.

_Come stop your crying _  
><em>It will be alright <em>  
><em>Just take my hand <em>  
><em>Hold it tight <em>  
><em>I will protect you <em>  
><em>From all around you <em>  
><em>I will be here <em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

It was the first time Quinn heard Beth sing and it was obvious that she had_had_training_._ But Quinn was shocked to hear how much Beth sounded like she had at that age. Beth ran her hand through Drew_'_s hair and continued to sing softly.

_For one so small _  
><em>You seem so strong <em>  
><em>My arms will hold you <em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm <em>  
><em>This bond between us <em>  
><em>Can't be broken <em>  
><em>I will be here don't you cry<em>

_Cause you'll be in my heart _  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart <em>  
><em>From this day on <em>  
><em>Now and forever more <em>  
><em>You'll be in my heart <em>  
><em>No matter what they say <em>  
><em>You'll be here in my heart <em>  
><em>Always<em>

Quinn smiled at the two kids as they both fell asleep. She thought about how Beth said she hated her and closed Beth_'_s door quietly. _I know what to do__,_ Quinn thought simply_,_ walking over to the guest bedroom to get_some_ sleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Its about time I got some songs in here!**

**Comments= Faster Updates**

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**~*Dayna*~**


	6. I Cant Seem To Face The Truth

**THANK YOU Anna Luna for being my beta!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or Britney Spears**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked through her mail. It was two weeks after Charlie<em>'<em>s birthday and she hadn't seen Quinn since the day after_,_ whenQuinn had left without breakfast.

_Bills, Camp, huh?_ Rachel thought_,_ going back into kitchen where her family was sitting eating breakfast. The mail contained some bills, stuff about Beth and Charlie_'_s summer camp and a letter with no return address. Rachel placed everything but the letter on the table.

"What_'_s that_,_ honey?" Santana asked' taking a seat next to Rachel at the table. Rachel handed Santana the letter. Santana looked at it in confusion. "No return address? Then who sent it?" Santana asked, and Rachel shrugged her shoulders. Santana hesitantly opened the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Please come to Lima Karaoke tonight at 12pm for lunch. We should talk._

_Quinn_

The letter left Rachel speechless.

"What did the letter say_,_ Ma?" Beth asked, and Santana's head shot up in surprise. She focused her eyes on Rachel instead of her daughter.

"Are you going to go?" Santana asked, the letter still in her strong grip. Rachel looked at her wife and nodded hesitantly.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"I want closure on our relationship_,_" Rachel told her. Beth and Charlie had no idea what their moms were talking about, but they knew better than to interrupt. "Girls_,_ go wait by the door for the camp bus_,_" Rachel said. The clock read 8:58 am_;_ the bus would be here any minute.

"I want to know why she left. I still don't understand how she could leave," Rachel explained. "Do you understand?" Santana smiled and nodded. Rachel saw the bus pull in front of the house.

"Bye!" Rachel told the girls, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads before going off to her room.

~11:50am at Lima Karaoke~

Rachel sat at a two-person table at Lima Karaoke waiting for Quinn. She was ten minutes early, like she always was for everything. Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway and smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks for coming_,_" Quinn said_,_ sitting down across from Rachel. "I want to get closure on our relationship. I want to move on_,_" she said. She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Me too. I want to know why you left! Why did you give up our future together for fame?" Rachel asked sadly_,_ stopping only when their waiter came up to ask for drink orders.

"Would you like any- Oh my goodness! You_'_re Quinn Fabray!" the waiter shouted_,_ making Quinn_'_s cheek_s_ turn red. When she was with Rachel she forgot all about her fame and fans. "Sing us something please!" the waiter begged. A chorus of 'please' and 'yeah' rang out in the tiny karaoke bar. Quinn stood up_,_ walked over to the DJ and told him the song she was about to sing.

_Early morning, I wake up _  
><em>Knock, knock, knock on the door <em>  
><em>It's time for makeup, perfect smile <em>  
><em>It's me they're all waiting for <em>  
><em>They go... <em>

_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl? _  
><em>And they say... <em>

_She's so lucky, she's a star _  
><em>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking <em>  
><em>If there's nothing missing in my life <em>  
><em>Then why do these tears come at night? <em>

_Lost in an image, in a dream _  
><em>But there's no one there to wake her up <em>  
><em>And the world is spinning, <em>  
><em>And she keeps on winning <em>  
><em>But tell me what happens when it stops? <em>  
><em>They go... <em>

_Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl? _  
><em>And they say... <em>

_She's so lucky, she's a star _  
><em>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking <em>  
><em>If there's nothing missing in my life <em>  
><em>Then why do these tears come at night? <em>

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl? _  
><em>She is so lucky, but why does she cry? <em>  
><em>If there is nothing missing in her life, <em>  
><em>Why do tears come at night? <em>

_And they say... _  
><em>She's so lucky (She is so lucky), she's a star <em>  
><em>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking <em>  
><em>If there's nothing missing in my life (If there is nothing) <em>  
><em>Then why do these tears come at night? <em>

_She's so lucky (She is so lucky) _  
><em>But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking <em>  
><em>If there's nothing missing in my life (If there is nothing) <em>  
><em>Then why do these tears come at night?<em>

Quinn finished the song with tears in her own eyes. Fans clapped and ran up to the stage to meet her, all except Rachel. Rachel sighed and smoothly walked out of the karaoke bar. She stopped at the doorway and looked back only to be met with hurt, upset hazel eyes. She was standing out on the sidewalk when she heard the door open behind her.

"Rachel_,_" Quinn said weakly. The brunette turned around, confusion and hurt swirling inside her brown eyes. "I meant every word of it. Fame really wasn't worth it_;_ I should have stayed here with you and Beth. But the past is over and we can only move forward from here_,_" Quinn explained. The one thing she wasn't expecting was Rachel's lips upon her own. It was simple and warm, then Rachel quickly detached her lips and looked longingly at Quinn.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked, a little flustered from the kiss.

"Thank you for the closure_,_" Rachel smiled before climbing in her car and driving away, leaving a smiling Quinn on the sidewalk.

~10 minutes later~

"You kissed her?" Santana questioned Rachel, Rachel nodded.

"I wanted closure, and that was the only way to get it_,_" Rachel explained. Santana nodded and smirked at Rachel.

"Well I expect some payment for betraying me_._"

"Oh really?" Rachel asked with raised eyes and a smirk.

"Drew is sleeping and the girls are at camp. Please_,_" Santana pleaded_,_ giving her a wounded-puppy look. Rachel rolled her eyes and breathed a deep sigh. Santana squealed with excitement, quickly pulling the pregnant brunette into their bedroom, making sure to lock the door as they stripped each other's clothes off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Only one chap left :( I also managed to get some Pezberry love in this story (something it was lacking) hope you liked it!**

**Comments= Faster Updates**

**No Comments= Slower Updates**

**~*Dayna*~**


	7. I'm Just A Little Too Not Over You

**THANK YOU Anna Lunafor being my beta!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Months Later...<strong>

"Rachel,come look at the news!" Santana yelled from the couch. Rachel walked into the living room with six-month-old Trinity Sage Lopez on her hip. Rachel laid the baby in a playpen next to her twin brother before sitting on her wife's lap.

"It's about Quinn!" Santana said. Sure enough Quinn's picture came on the screen next.

"Actress Quinn Fabray is engaged to be married next month," the newsreader_'_s mouth dropped open and Rachel looked over at Santana. "Yes, she is engaged not to her costar Josh Kendall, but to singer-songwriter Jennifer Bay," the newsreader's mouth stayed open from shock.

"She finally came out_,_" Santana said. Rachel nodded, a tear forming in her eye.

"She's finally moving on_,_" Rachel said_,_kissing Santana_'_s temple. "I'm happy for her_._" A moment later they heard a clank from the door.

"That would be the mail_,_" Santana said_,_getting up, but Charlie had beaten her to it. Flipping through the mail_,_she sighed and handed the pile to her mama.

"Nothing for me!" Charlie huffed_,_walking back upstairs to her room. Santana flipped through the mess of bills to come acrossa letter addressedto The Lopez Family. Santana didn't recognize the return address. She returned to the living room and handed Rachel the mass of bills, but she kept the letter in her hand.

"What_'_s that?" Rachel asked_,_noticing the letter in her wife_'_s hand. Santana shrugged and opened the letter. It was a white card that read:

_Please join us as we watch_

_Quinn Cara Fabray  
>&amp; Jessica Av<em>_a Bay_

_be joined in _marriage_._

_May 19, 2023 at the Los Angeles Church in Los Angeles California 11:00 AM._

"An invitation to her wedding_,_" Rachel said in shock. Santana picked up a pile of tickets that fell on the floor when the letter was open.

"And round trip plane tickets too! Do you want to go?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at the plane tickets and nodded.

"Great now I can harass Q at her wedding!" Santana said laughed and placed a kiss on Santana_'_s cheek before turning back to the TV.

~~One week before~~

"Are you sure you wanna invite them_,_baby?" Jessica asked Quinn, running a hand through her blonde hair. They were sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment finalizing the invites. Quinn nodded.

"She was and still is a big part of my life. I want to invite her whole family! Give them plane tickets too!" Quinn said placing the address she knew far too well on the envelope.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Jessica asked, and Quinn smiled.

"Every day_,_" Quinn smiled andkissed her lip.

"EW! Mommy and Momma are kissing!" Cabel cried, running backinto his room. His blond hair whipped out of the doorframe where he had been standing. Quinn laughed at her soon to be two-and-a-half-year-old son. Quinn rolled her eyes and held a grin on her face.

"I hope he isn't scarred for life!" Jessica said,worried, but Quinn just laughed and placed another kiss on her fiancée_'_s lips. She was smiling the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>The End (READ <span>Friends At Hogwarts<span>, PLEASE!)**

**What story is next? Your choice, Vote on my profile!**

**~*Dayna*~**


End file.
